


pull the incisor out (higher than a motherf-cker)

by gotsarang



Category: GOT7
Genre: Best Friends, College, Drabble, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 00:44:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4856711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotsarang/pseuds/gotsarang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaebum wants to do things to Mark that Mark has been longing to do with him. Aka "wow. you look so good, let me take your pants off."</p>
            </blockquote>





	pull the incisor out (higher than a motherf-cker)

**Author's Note:**

> title shamelessly rippedoff from and inspired by FKA twigs' "Two Weeks"
> 
> warnings: un-beta'd as always. this is like 89% smut, the rest is a pathetic excuse for a plot.

 

 

_Give me two weeks and you won't recognize her._

 

 

 

"Wow."

Jaebum cocks an eyebrow at him, daring Mark to say something about his hair. Mark just fixes wide liquid brown eyes at him before turning back to his video game. Jaebum lets himself be satisfied and continues to his room.

 

"It looks nice." Mark says just as he's about to close the door. Jaebum yanks the door back open in a huff and glares at him.

 

"What kind of a distracted mom answer was that."

 

Mark lets out a high-pitched laugh and kicks at the air a couple times before Jaebum is on him, wrapping veined hands around his neck playfully, pretending to choke the everliving shit out of his best friend.

 

***

 

"Want to prep me?"

 

Mark asks when he crawls back to join Jaebum in his bed, lube and a foil package in hand. Jaebum's cheeks flame with embarassment. Mark chuckles lightheartedly at him.

 

It's not that he doesn't want to prep Mark, ease him open with his fingers until his eyes are glazed with lust, mouth open but no sound, silently begging for his cock. It's just he doesn't know how. Mark takes his embarrassed silence as a no.

 

"It's okay. I can-"

 

" _No_." Mark's eyes widen in surprise. "I mean, yes. I want to..." Jaebum stumbles with his words. He licks his lips in nervousness, Mark can't help but to lean over and takes his mouth in a hungry kiss.

 

"But?" He breathes against Jaebum's lips after releasing the bottom one between his teeth. "I don't--don't know how." Jaebum sighs shakily back, eyes fluttering closed.

 

"Don't worry. I'll teach you."

 

***

 

Mark sinks down on him, eyes closed, jaw slack, body language belying nothing of the shyness people assume once meeting him. Jaebum runs the pads of his fingers over taut muscles of Mark's stomach, in what he hopes is a reassuring manner.

 

Mark is a steady hot tight burn around him, Jaebum trembles from the effort of not starting to thrust up instantaneously once he's bottomed out in him. Mark laughs softly at him, mouth coy before bending down to lick a bead of sweat trickling down Jaebum's neck. He groans at Mark's movement, hips jerking, and said male gasps and clenches around his cock in surprise.

 

"Shit!" Jaebum curses, grabbing Mark's wrist, "Did I hurt you?"

 

Mark shakes his head no and asks, "Are you ready?"

 

"What are--Unff!"

 

Mark does not wait for Jaebum to complete his response and lifts his hips up before quickly sinking down once more in one fluid motion.

 

***

 

" _Move_."

 

And Jaebum does. Hips working a steady rhythm into Mark, hands reaching over and parting Mark's asscheeks, exposing his glistening hole as it swallows Jaebum's cock whole. It strangely turns him on even more and he thrusts harder in the older male.

 

He pushes Mark chest down on the mattress with a palm on his back, urging the older male to pop out his hip at an angle. Mark can only wrap his arms around his pillow and stifle wanton moans as Jaebum hits his swollen prostate with precision.

 

Mark's cock is slapping against his stomach and on Jaebum's thighs but he couldn't care any less as the way Jaebum is circling his hips as he's fully sheathed in Mark's tight heat is almost enough to make him come.

 

 

Almost. He needs a little more.

 

Mark's body reacts on its own as he finds himself pushing back, grinding his taut ass towards Jaebum, seeking more friction as he meets him thrust for thrust.

 

Jaebum grabs his bouncing cock and a strangled moan of blind pleasure tumbles out of Mark's mouth when Jaebum gives the head a firm pinch between his thumb and forefinger and slicks the neglected length with precum. Mark throws back his head and another moan is out when Jaebum presses a bit of nail into the slit.

 

It doesn't take long for Mark to come, not when Jaebum finds his circumcision scar and relentlessly rubs his calloused thumb over it until Mark is screaming his throat hoarse. He's begging Jaebum not to stop until he's shooting lines of white and trembling violently, Jaebum's name tumbling from his lips as he does.

 

Jaebum pulls out, still hard and aching. He's about to peel off the condom when Mark is pushing him on his back and sinks back on him.

 

"Mark--" Mark shushes him and starts riding him hard like a pony, hips swiveling as Jaebum is in him to the hilt. Both of them are moaning, Mark from oversensitivity and Jaebum simply from the feeling.

 

Mark decides right then and there that he likes multitasking in bed with Jaebum and clenches his hole as he goes down and Jaebum spills in to the condom with a guttural groan and fingernails making aimless lines down Mark's back.

 

***

 

Mark is too fucked out to be bothered that his come is drying on his leg and abdomen. Jaebum doesn't mind that he feels just as gross and that Mark's upper half is glued to him by body fluids as well.

 

The hand splayed on Jaebum's chest moves to trace his jaw and eventually runs through his copper colored hair. Jaebum smiles at Mark when their gazes connect, eyes fond and crinkling at the corners.

 

"Did I ever tell you how you look with your new hair?" Mark's doe eyes sparkle in the dim lighting, wondering grin half-hidden in Jaebum's clavicle.

 

"No."

 

"Gorgeous." Mark murmurs as he traces the center dip of his Cupid's bow. "You look gorgeous."

 

Jaebum's mouth transforms into a larger grin as he kisses the tip of his finger then wraps him closer in his arms. Mark snuggles into him and Jaebum kisses his pale baby blue eyelids before they both slip into dreams.

 

 _fin_.

 

***

 

_BONUS_

 

"What?" Mark manages to wheeze out after Jaebum's tickle attack. They were now lying on their backs on the carpet floor, panting with effort. "You didn't even say anything when I showed up with a bleach job!"

 

"And pink streaks." Mark smacks Jaebum on the stomach. Jaebum just laughs heartily.

 

"That's beside the point," Mark pouts petulantly and Jaebum hits his face with a throw pillow before hauling ass to his bedroom and triple-locking the door safely behind him.

 

"Yah! Im Jaebum, you'll pay for this!" Mark yowls from the other side, pounding his fists on the door and walking away with another high-pitched laugh.

 

But who was Jaebum kidding? Hitting Mark back there had been a distraction tactic. If he hadn't gotten out of there as quickly as possible, he would have said some irrevocable things.

Like how the only reason why he was silent when Mark glided into their dorm room with the aforementioned dye job, was because Mark had been fucking _glowing_.

How does someone tell their best friend of the same gender they look like a fucking _angel_ without sounding cheesy or creepy? Jaebum slides down to the floor with his head in his hands wondering how he'll ever get out of this mess.

**Author's Note:**

> Hahaha. I started this before Just Right promotions and I wanted to include a backstory about Jaebum dating a girl but realizing he liked guys/didn't like her at all, they break up and Mark has to be like "i'll make you forget she ever existed" hence the driving force of the supposed plot. Hahaha.
> 
> I used to not like any pairing other than JJP, but that video of Mark squeezing Jaebum's ass converted me to the Church of Markbum. 
> 
> This was left to rot in my iPad because of med school + licensure exams (yes! I am now a registered vampire!) but the excitement on twitter over Jaebum's copper hair before comeback news + noona squad markbum feels made me finish it.
> 
> my first foray into writing smut. This should not be dedicated to anyone because it is pathetic but...
> 
> dedicated to TEAM BABY BIRD.


End file.
